This invention relates to an automatically fastening seatbelt system capable of automatically fastening occupant-restraining-webbings about an occupant in an emergency of the vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been proposed various types of automatically fastening seatbelt systems capable of moving portions of the restraining-webbings to automatically fasten the restraining-webbings about the occupant, whereby the occupant is fastened by the webbings without fail, thereby the safety of the occupant is improved.
However, with such an automatically fastening seatbelt system as described above, sometimes, such an operation is necessary that the restraining-webbings is released for example in the case of the occupant's work of transferring baggages in a compartment of the vehicle. However, in the conventional automatically fastening seatbelt system, such a releasing of the webbing as described above is impossible, thus the occupant feel uncomfortableness due to the restriction to the behavior by the webbing especially during the baggage transferring work in the compartment.